


When Love Takes Over

by DarkwingedAngel999



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingedAngel999/pseuds/DarkwingedAngel999





	When Love Takes Over

Around him, the gay thumba-thumba was vibrating through Babylon. Sweating bodies moved to the music in the laserlight and the glitter. And he, the lion of Liberty Avenue, lost himself in the music. Granted, the E did help. But it could not help ease the pain in his soul. He took a hit of poppers. Then, he closed his eyes, threw his head back, spread his arms as if he was flying, and enjoyed the ride. 

Justin was gone. And yes, maybe they would see each other regularly, maybe, the two of them of all people in the world - maybe Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, could make a long distance relationship work. But who was he kidding? Out of sight, out out mind. It had hurt to let Gus and Lindsey go. Hell, he would even miss Melanie. But losing Justin just shortly after was a whole nother dimension. For a short second, he had pictured Justin and himself growing old together. And now? Now, Justin was gone. He could not hold it against him. Justin had the chance to grab the brass ring. His Sunshine would conquer the world. 

The others observed Brian from the bar as he was dancing all by himself on the pedestal.  
“Some things never change!”, Ted observed.  
“How is he holding up?”, Emmett asked, looking at Michael.  
Michael frowned.  
“He doesn’t show it, but he misses Justin.”

Brian was on the hunt for his prey. Wow, that blond hunk over there. Yes, him, right over there, the one with those extremely tight jeans. He must have been new. At least, he hadn’t gotten in Brian’s sight yet, or else he would have made his move and taken him home to fuck his brains out. He casually waved him to come over. The blond guy danced his way towards Brian, and took his hand to climb the pedestal. Both danced close to each other on the pedestal.  
“Guys…”, Emmett started.  
„Doesn’t this guy look a lot like…“ Michael and Ted nodded.

The hunk danced with his back turned on Brian and shook his ass seductively and sensually. Brian licked his lips. Then, he grabbed the guy and pulled him towards himself. His hands were roaming uninhibitedly all over the body of his latest trick while he made cycling motions with his groin pushed tightly against this guy’s concrete ass in order to show what he had to offer and that he was ready to go. Eventually, he whispered something into the blonde man’s ear. He smiled, nodded and they both disappeared in the crowd and made their way to the darkroom. Ted, Michael, Emmett and Ben watched them.  
„The more things change, the more they stay the same. Brian is back on top!“, Ted concluded.  
The others looked at each other skeptically. Was this a good or a bad sign?

\------------

Brian opened his eyes. He and Michael were dancing to their song on the pedestal in the quiet, destroyed Babylon in the middle of all the dirt. Brian had his arms on Michael’s shoulders and they were standing forehead to forehead. Brian sighed.  
“Times do change!”, he said melancholically.  
„You could reopen Babylon!“ Michael suggested.  
„We’ll see about that…“ Brian said half-heartedly and climbed down from the pedestal.  
“Let’s go. I’m tired and tomorrow is a hard day for me. I’ll drive you to your husband.“  
Brian turned towards the exit. Michael followed him, and finally caught up with him outside.  
“Things will turn out just fine, you’ll see!“ Michael gave Brian a kiss.  
Brian entered the elevator up to his loft and yawned. What was Justin doing at that very moment? Brian did not calm down. He missed Justin. Five years ago, he would have brought a trick home with him from Babylon to fuck his brains out. He exited the elevator and was about to unlock the loft, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in shock. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he had really taken in who was standing right in front of him.  
“Justin?”  
He could not believe his eyes. He looked at him from head to toe. It was really him. There was this blond twink – his blond twink, standing in front of him and was smiling like…like…like sunshine.  
“Brian!”, Justin greeted him with a tired voice.  
“Justin!”  
Brian put his hand around Justin’s neck like he had done oh so many times, and pulled him towards him. His lips found those of Justin and caressed them. The tips of his tongue explored Justin’s lips, took in his taste, the taste of…more. Justin opened his lips slightly and gave Brian permission to enter. Their tongues played with each other, found each other, lost each other again, hit each other, and loved each other. Eventually, Brian brought the earth-shakening kiss to a breath-taking ending.  
“What are you doing here?”, he wanted to know, while he held Justin tight.  
Justin looked at Brian.  
“I tried. I tried to live without you. I wanted to make it in New York – I really did, but it wasn’t long after the plane landed that I missed you so fucking much. I lasted one day without you, Brian. Just one day. And then I thought: Fuck it. I didn’t scratch and crawl my way into your heart for five freaking years just to break it and let it fall. So I took the very next plane back.”

Brian could not believe what he had just heard.  
“You’re crazy. You know that, right?” Justin smiled.  
He brushed Brian’s hair from his forehead.  
„Crazy for you!“.  
They kissed again, but Justin broke it.  
„That is, if you take me back???“  
Justin grinned.  
“What are you thinking?”, Brian asked ironically.  
He took Justin’s suitcases, opened the door to his lair of lust, grabbed Justin and pulled him in.  
“Still the old-school romantic I see!” Justin grinned.  
„Hey, I can do romantic!“, Brian answered.  
He pulled Justin towards him, and gave him a sensual kiss. Justin’s knees became weak and Brian had to hold Justin tight. After he broke the kiss, Justin exhaled.  
“Wow, you really can do romantic!”  
Justin put his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian lifted him up, kissed him, and carried him to his, and now again Justin’s bed and carefully lay him on top of it. He watched the man, who was twelve years younger than himself, lie in front of him and look up to him lovingly. In that very moment, Brian felt an inner satisfaction. Brian stripped off his shirt, took off his shoes, and lay on top of Justin.  
“I love you!”, Brian breathed softly.  
“I love you, too!”, Justin answered and carressed Brian’s handsome face.  
They kissed and kissed and kissed. Brian could not get enough of kissing Justin. First his mouth, then his chin, then his neck. He sucked on his neck, marking him as his. Justin moaned silently. His hands wandered down Brian’s back, then slowly to his front to his pants, and opened it slowly. He reached in. Brian moaned.  
„Slowly! This is to last a bit, isn’t it?“, Brian grinned mischievously.  
“I don’t have any doubt it will!”, Justin grinned back.  
“But…why did you stop kissing me?”, Justin asked. Brian laughed an continued his task…

Minutes later they were lying next to each other naked and were making out. Both were horny as hell. Justin got a condom. He opened it, and kissed Brian. He wanted to put it on him when Brian stopped him.  
„No!“  
Justin looked at him quizzically. Brian kissed Justin.  
„I want you to fuck me this time. I want to feel you inside me!“, the whispered hoarsely.  
Justin looked at him.  
“Are you sure?”, he wanted to know.  
„I want it!“  
Brian turned away from Justin, while Justin put the condom on himself. Then he slid very closely towards Brian, snuggling up against him. He pulled Brian’s head back, and they both kissed. Both were working up a little sweat, making their bodies glisten seductively. Brian could feel Justin’s heart beating against his back. Justin’s breath in his neck made him lose his mind.  
“Are you ready?”, Justin whispered while brushing his cock up and down Brian’s crack.  
“Yes!”, Brian whispered back.  
“Just do it already!”.  
Justin felt his tip pushing through Brian’s sphincter. Brian moaned loudly. There it was, this dull pain.  
„Do you want me to stop?”, Justin asked.  
“No, go on…please!”, Brian begged.  
Slowly, but very carefully, he pushed inch after inch into Brian’s ass.  
„Fuck me!“, Brian implored him breathlessly.  
They both shared a passionate, heated kiss. Justin started pounding. Very gently at first. But then he slowly picked up pace, his thrusts became faster and harder, both were panting louder and louder, until…


End file.
